wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ucieczka w Dzicz/Rozdział 2
Streszczenie rozdziału = Z perspektywy Rdzawego. = Błękitna Gwiazda wściekle syczy na Rdzawego, jej pysk z odległością myszy z dala od rudego kocurka. Rdzawy zniża uszy, czując mrożące spojrzenie Lwiego Serca, gdy mówi, że nie stwarza zagrożenia Klanowi. Błękitna Gwiazda krzyczy na niego, mówiąc, że zagraża mu za każdym razem gdy kot domowy zabiera pożywienie. Mówi mu, że Rdzawy poluje dla sportu, ale Klan poluje by przeżyć. Rdzawy czuje się zawstydzony i przeprasza Błękitną Gwiazdę. Kotka przyjmuje jego przeproszenia i mówi mu, że jest nietypowym kotem domowym. Szara Łapa wzdycha z ulgą, a Rdzawy słyszy akceptację w tonie Błękitnej Gwiazdy, gdy ta wymienia spojrzenia z Lwim Sercem. Rdzawy cicho pyta, czy życie w lesie naprawdę jest takie ciężkie. Błękitna Gwiazda mówi mu, że terytorium Klanu Pioruna jest tylko częścią lasu i że rywalizuje on z innymi Klanami. Rdzawy pyta się, czy ich Klan jest duży. Kotka odpowiada mu, że jest wystarczająco dużo, lecz z małą ilością pożywienia. Kot domowy pyta się, czy oni wszyscy są wojownikami. Tym razem Lwie Serce odpowiada, tłumacząc jak działa Klanowy system. Rdzawy czuje się winnie o swoim łatwym życiu, które wydaje się być samolubne. Po chwili Błękitna Gwiazda pyta go, czy chciałby odkryć jak to jest być wojownikiem, zapraszając go do Klanu. Szara Łapa jest zdziwiony i zaprzecza jej mówiąc, że tylko koty urodzone w lesie z krwią wojowników mogą zostać wojownikami. Błękitna Gwiazda mówi mu, że ostatnimi czasy ta krew została przelana zbyt wiele razy. Lwie Serce mówi mu, że na razie będzie tylko trenować i że nie ma gwarancji, że zostanie wojownikiem tuż po tym jak był kotem domowym. Rdzawy następnie kwestionuje ich motywy; Błękitna Gwiazda odpowiada mu, że potrzebują więcej wojowników. Lwie Serce mówi mu, że kotka nie postawia mu tej decyzji łatwo. Mówi, że jeśli chce trenować, musi dołączyć do Klanu. Tłumaczy, że Rdzawy musi albo zostać ale szanować sposoby na życie Klanów, albo wrócić do Miejsca Dwunożnych i nigdy więcej nie wracając do lasu, jako iż żaden kot nie może żyć z jedną łapą w dwóch światach. Rdzawego przechodzą dreszcze, lecz nie ze strachu, ale z podekscytowania. Błękitna Gwiazda myśli, czy rudy kot zastanawia się czy warto zostawiać za sobą wygodne życie, które oferuje mu jedzenie i ciepło. Mówi mu, że wciąż jest kocurem i że wciąż nie był u obcinacza, gdzie zostałby wykastrowany. Rdzawy jest zdezorientowany i przypomina sobie Henryka, który stał się okropnie gruby i leniwy po powrocie od obcinacza. Błękitna Gwiazda mówi mu, że ich Klan nie będzie w stanie zaoferować mu pożywienia czy schronienia tak, jak dają mu to dwunożni, ale za to pozostanie kocurem i będzie w stanie nauczyć się lojalności do Klanu oraz trenować ich sposobami. Rdzawy zastanawia się, czy ta opowiada mu o życiu o którym śnił i myśli, czy tak można żyć w rzeczywistości. Lwie Serce mówi Błękitnej Gwieździe, że nie mogą marnować czasu, jako iż muszą dołączyć do patrolu przed wzejściem księżyca, gdzie na miejscu będzie na nich czekać Tygrysi Pazur. Rdzawy pyta się ich, czy może pomyśleć nad ich ofertą. Błękitna Gwiazda mówi mu, że Lwie Serce będzie na niego czekać przy wschodzie słońca, aby otrzymać jego odpowiedź. Leśne koty idą od miejsca zdarzenia, a Rdzawy patrzy z podekscytowaniem, ale zarazem z niepewnością. Patrzy na gwiazdy znajdujące się na nocnym niebie, gdzie w powietrzu zapachy kotów unoszą się w wieczornym powietrzu. Gdy Rdzawy kieruje się do swojego domu, czuje dziwne uczucie, które zdaje się wciągać go z powrotem w głąb lasu. Kot czuje szczypanie w futro, a szeleszczące liście wydają się mu szeptać jego imię. Postacie Pierwszoplanowe * Rdzawy Drugoplanowe * Błękitna Gwiazda * Szara Łapa * Lwie Serce Trzecioplanowe * Henryk * Tygrysi Pazur de:In die Wildnis/Kapitel 2 en:Into the Wild/Chapter 2 es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 2 nl:De wildernis in/Hoofdstuk 2 Kategoria:Rozdziały Ucieczki w Dzicz